The Saviour In Another World
by CharismaticBest
Summary: Naruto Ninja yang berani berkorban demi Teman temannya dan Seluruh Dunia.Tetapi dia gagal Dan semua temannya Mati.Narutopun Membuat rencana gila yaitu Meledakkan Musuhnya beserta dirinya.Dan diapun terdampar di dimensi lain...Iapun Berniat Menyelamatkan Dimensi ini Supaya Tidak Seperti Dimensi Lamanya
1. Chapter 1

Naruto The Saviour

Disclaimer:Naruto:Masashi kishimoto dan ichie ishibumi

Rate:?

Pairing:Naruto x ?

Summary:Naruto Ninja yang berani berkorban demi Teman temannya dan Seluruh dia gagal Dan semua temannya Membuat rencana gila yaitu Meledakkan Musuhnya beserta diapun terdampar di dimensi lain.

Warning:Gaje,pasaran,alur entah kemana,god-like Naru,Dan GAJENESSS...

Chapter 1

Disebuah kawah yang sangat lebar dan luas. Terlihatlah Disana 2 orang yang sedang berdiri,Salah satunya mempunyai rambut pirang berantakan,Bermata biru shaphire,Dan 3 guratan di kedua pipinya dialah tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan yang satunya Lagi adalah Uchiha madara yang sudah menjadi jinchuuriki juubi.

"Hahahaah,kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku Naruto"Ucap Madara

"Ck,Madara Sangat kuat Aku tak bisa mengalahkannya Sendiri"gumam Naruto

" **Naruto,Aku punya rencana"Ucap Kurama Dari Alam bawah Sadar Naruto.**

"Apa itu kurama"Ucap Naruto

" **Dengar Baik Baik,Pertama Kau Harus Mengalihkankan Perhatiannya,lalu buatlah bijuudama Sebesar besarnya,Lalu Kau Lontarkan Ke Madara Saat dia lengah"Ucap kurama.**

"Baiklah kurama,Ini Adalah Serangan Terakhir kita"Ucap Naruto

Naruto pun Membuat Ribuan Kagebunshin,lalu ribuan kagebunshin itu menyerbu madara.

"Baiklah ini dia"Ucap pun Mengaktifkan bijuu+Sage modenya dan Mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya kedepan.

 **BijuuDama**

Energi Positif dan Negatif Berkumpul di Telapak Tangan Naruto Yang Perlahan Membesar dan Membesar Sampai Sangat besar.

"Baiklah ini dia kurama"Ucap Naruto

Naruto pun Melakukan Hiraisin Ke Belakang Madara Yang Sedang Sibuk Menghadapi Ribuan Bahkan Jutaan Bunshin Naruto dan Tak Sadar Ada Bahaya Dibelakangnya.

"Terima ini,Madara-Teme"Teriak Naruto Dan Melontarkan Bijuudama Raksasanya.

Madara Yang Mendengar Teriakan Naruto Menghadap kebelakang Dan Terkejut Melihat Bijuu dama Raksasa Yang Melesat Ke arahnya.

"Sialan kau Naruto"Ucap Madara dan dengan cepat membuat Perisai Yang terbuat dari GodouDama

"Apaaaa Ini Senjutsu!"Teriak Madara Melihat Bijuudama itu tidak Terbias.

DHUARRRRRRRRRR

Setelah Itu Ledakan yang sangat sangat besar terjadi yang menyebabkan Kawah yang Besar itu menjadi sangat Besar dan Sangat luas.

Dan ledakan dari bijuudama itu Telah Melenyapkan Naruto yang kehabisan chakra dan Madara..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah Ruangan Serba putif Yang terdapat Banyak Obat obatan Yang Dapat dipastikan Rumah sakit .Terlihatlah Naruto Yang sedang Terlelap di ranjang ,Dalam sekejap dia terbangun dan Mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang.

"Ugghh,dimana aku"Ucap Naruto Mengosok Matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya

"Hah,Kok aku berada di Rumah sakit"Ucap Naruto Kebingungan Seharusnya Dia berada Di medan Pertempuran.

Naruto pun melihat Ada sebuah jendela dan berjalan ke jendala itu,Naruto Melihat Desa konoha Yang Diterangi Dengan Lampu jalanan,Dan Melihat langit malam Dihiasi oleh bintang bintang dan Bulan bulan purnama itu Naruto Teringat dengan Mugen tsuyokomi Yang otomatis Mengingatkannya Pada Madara.

'yang ku ingat hanyalah Saat aku Menembakkan bijudama ke madara Setelah itu Putih semua'Batin Naruto .

Naruto teringat dengan kurama Dan berniat Pergi Kealam Bawah sadarnya,Naruto berjalan Ke Ranjangnya dan Duduk di tepi itu Naruto Memejamkan Mata Dan Berkonsentrasi ke Alam Bawah Sadarnya.

 **DI Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

Naruto pun Membuka Mata Dan Tak Terlihat Kurama Disana,Biasanya Rubah itu Tidur Disini.

'Hah,Dimana Si Rubah Itu'Batin Naruto

"Oi,Kuramaaa Dimana Kauuu!"Teriak Naruto Mengelegar

"Cih,Berisik Gaki"Ucap Seseorang dengan Suara Feminim

Naruto Bingung Siapa yang menjawab Teriakannya tadi ,Yang iya Dengar hanyalah Suara Cewek yang jauh Naruto Melihat Ada yang Berjalan Keaarahnya Tapi Tak Terlihat Naruto Hanya Melihat Bahwa Yang Berjalan kearahnya Memakai kimono Berwarna Merah Darah Dengan corak Hitam Dibawahnya Dan Memiliki Rambut Berwarna Merah Darah Yang Mencapai Genangan Air Yang di pijakinya,lalu Mempunyai Kulit putih Mulus Dan Mata Merah ruby Yang Vertikal Yang Naruto kira Seumurannya.

Siapakah Gadis itu?

Dan Dimanakah Kurama?

TBC

RnR Mohon Di review ya Senpai senpai sekalian .


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto The Saviour

Disclaimer:Naruto:Masashi kishimoto

Rate:?

Pairing:Naruto x ?

Summary:Naruto Ninja yang berani berkorban demi Teman temannya dan Seluruh dia gagal Dan semua temannya Membuat rencana gila yaitu Meledakkan Musuhnya beserta diapun terdampar di dimensi lain.

Warning:Gaje,pasaran,alur entah kemana,god-like Naru,Dan GAJENESSS...

Jutsu: **Rasengan**

 **Bijuu:Rasengan**

Chapter 2

Tap..

Gadis itu pun berhenti di depan naruto Sambil Menatap Datar Naruto,

"Hah,Siapa Kau Dan Bagaimana Kau bisa kesini?"Tanya Naruto Ke gadis itu.

" **Ck,Aku ini kurama,Naruto** "Ucap Kurama dalam Mode Cewek

"Hah,Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi"Ucap Naruto Sambil Melihat Kurama dari Atas Ke bawah

" **Ini Adalah Human Form Ku, Seluruh cakra ku Habis Setelah Serangan Terakhir itu,Semua bijuu Mempunyai Mode ini Jika Mereka Telah Kehabisan Seluruh Cakranya ,Rikodou-jiji yang Membuatnya Untuk Masa Pemulihan Cakra** "Ucap Panjang Lebar kurama Sambil Melipatkannya Didepan Dada

"ohh Begitu"Angguk Naruto,Setelah itu dia mengingat tujuannya datang kesini

"oh ya kurama,Bagaimana Bisa Kita Disini Bukankah Kita Seharusnya Berada di Medan Perang?Tanya Naruto.

" **itu karna Serangan Terakhir itu,Ledakan yang disebabkannya Sangat Besar Sampai Membuka Robekan Dimensi,Sekarang kita Berada Di dimensi Lain atau mungkin masa lalu,Karena Kau Terhisap,lalu Mungkin Ada Shinobi yang melihat kau di hutan Dan Mereka MenolongMu Karna Saat itu Cakramu Sudah habis,Makanya Kau disini"Ucap Panjang lebar kurama lagi**

"Ohh Begitu"Ucap Naruto lirih Saat Mengingat Semua Shinobi Tewas Di depan matanya Karna Madara Dan Obito

" **Ya Begitulah,Aku Sudah Menjawab Yang kau Tanyakan, Sekarang Pergilah Kau Menganggu Tidurku"Usir kurama**

"ya, ya Dasar Rubah Pemalas Dan terima Kasih Atas Infonya"Ucap Naruto,Setelah itu Naruto Berkonsentrasi Untuk Menuju Dunia Nyata.

Naruto Membuka Matanya Dan Melihat Langit Masih Malam

"Lebih Baik Aku tidur"Ucap Naruto Yang langsung Merebahkan Tubuhnya Dan Dalam Beberapa Detik Dia langsung Terlelap

 **Pagi Hari**

Sinar Matahari Pagi yang Muncul dari Jendela Rumah Sakit itu Tepat Mengenai Muka Naruto

"hoamzzzz,Sudah pagi ya"Ucap Naruto Mendudukan diri Di ranjang Sambil Sesekali Menguap

Pintu ruangan Itu terbuka dan Menampakkan Seorang Dokter Atau Lebih Pantas Disebut Iryo-nin(ninja medis).

"Kau Sudah Bangun rupanya,Kau ditemukan Di hutan Dalam Keadaan Sekarat,Apa yang terjadi"Ucap Ninja medis itu

" **Naruto lebih baik Kau Mengatakan Bahwa Kau itu hanya Warga Biasa Konoha,Dan Jangan gunakan Nama clan Uzumaki,karna Clan uzumaki hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja"Ucap Kurama Mendadak**

'Baiklah'Batin Naruto Ke kurama

"Ya,Sebenarnya waktu itu Aku Digerebek oleh para bandit dan mereka menghajarku habis habisan,lalu mereka pergi"ucap Naruto 'Bohong' Tentu saja ia bohong mana mungkin Ia Mengatakan Kalau Ia Berasal dari Dimensi lain.

"Ohh,Begitu rupanya,Siapa Namamu Nak muda"Tanya Pak dokter Kepo abis

"Namaku Naruto Kurama"Ucap Naruto Menggunakan Nama Asli kyubi Sebagai Nama Belakang,Dan Mendengar Decihan Kurama.

"apa kau sudah Baikan,Naruto"Ucap Dokter

"Sudah,tapi bisakah Aku Keluar Dari Rumah Sakit Sekarang Tampaknya Aku sudah Pilih 100%"Ucap Naruto Karna Dia Sudah Bosan Di rumah sakit yang penuh dengan Bau Obat.

"Kalau Seperti itu Tentu kau bisa keluar dan Yondaime hokage Dokter Sambil Melangkahkan Kaki keluar.

"Baiklah Kalau Begitu"Ucap Naruto Sambil Memakai jaket orange-hitamnya.

'Yondaime ya,Sepertinya Tou-san yang disini masih hidup,Berarti kaa-san juga hidup, tapi Aku Yang disini Seperti apa ya'Batin Naruto Penasaran

Setelah itu dia Langsung keluar dari RS Konoha Dan Berjalan Santai Menuju Gedung Hokage,Di perjalanan Dia Selalu Menjadi Pusat Perhatian Karna Para Warga Konoha Mengira Bahwa Yondaime hokage mereka Pangkas Rambut,Dan Juga Para gadis Yang Melihatnya Merona Berat.

Naruto yang Heran Ada apa Dengan dirinya Melihat Ke sebuah Cermin Di depan sebuah Toko Sorvenir,Naruto Terkejut Setelah Melihat Dirinya Penampilan Berbeda Seperti dari biasa (Penampilan Naruto Waktu Di Movie The Last)Wajahnya Tidak Bisa Di katakan Sebagai Remaja Atau pemuda Tapi Lebih Terlihat Seperti pria dewasa.

"Waduh,Apaan Ini"Ucap Naruto Setelah melihat wajahnya Yang Tampan

'Hah,Terserah saja lah'Batinnya Pasrah dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Gedung hokage

Naruto pun Telah Sampai Dengan Selamat di Gedung Hokage Dan Berjalan Masuk menuju Ruangan hokage,Setelah itu naruto pun Mengetok Pintu

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"Ucap Seseorang dari dalam Ruangan Yang bisa Ditebak Sebagai Hokage.

Naruto Membuka Pintu Dan Melihat Seorang pria Berambut pirang Jabrik,Memiliki Mata biru Shapphire dan berkulit tan

"Apa Anda Memanggil Saya Hokage-Sama"Ucap Naruto Sambil Sedikit Membungkuk Ke hokage

"Ya Benar,Angkatlah Kepala Mu,Aku ingin Menanyakan Sesuatu"Ucap Hokage

"Apa itu Hokage-Sama"Kata Naruto Setelah Mengangkat Tubuhnya

"Saat itu kau ditemukan Di hutan Oleh Para Shinobi KonohaGakure Dalam Keadaan Sekarat,Apa yang terjadi Sebenarnya"Tanya Minato

"Pertama Namaku Adalah Naruto,Saat itu Aku Sedang Berjalan jalan Di luar Desa,Lalu Aku Dihadang oleh Para Bandit Mereka Mengambil Uang Ku Dan Menghajar Ku Sampai Pingsan,Begitulah Ceritanya"Jelas Naruto Bohong

"Ohh Begitu,Apa Kau Seorang Shinobi"Tanya Minato

"Aku Hanya Warga Biasa Yang suka Berkebun"Ucap Naruto Bohong Lagi

"Kalau Begitu Kau Boleh Pergi"Ucap Minato

"Permisi,hokage-sama"Ucap Naruto Membungkukan Badan dan Keluar Dari Ruangan Hokage

'Sungguh Merepotkan'Batin Naruto

Setelah Dari Gedung hokage Naruto Bingung Mau Melakukan Apa,Uang,Rumah,Baju Saja Dia Tidak Punya.

'Bagaimana Ini,ttebayo'Batin Naruto

' **Aku Anjurkan Untuk Bobol Saja Bank Di desa Lain,Naruto'Ucap Kurama Di Kepala Naruto**

"Ide mu sangat Bagus Kurama,Lagipula Tidak Ada Yang Mengenal ku Selain Hokage Dan Ninja Medis Itu"Ucap Naruto

Naruto Memutuskan Untuk Membobol Bank Di Sunagakure Tempat Tinggal Teman Jinchuurikinya A.K.A Gaara.

Naruto Langsung Keluar dari desa Dan Melesat Bagaikan Angin Menggunakan Bijuu mode,Hanya Butuh 10 Menit Dia Sampai Di gerbang suna,Naruto Melakukan Henge Untuk Menjadi Seorang Shinobi Suna dan Masuk Tapi Saat Di Gerbang

"Hey,Kau Darimana Saja"Ucap Penjaga Gerbang Suna

'Ck,Orang ini'Batin Naruto Geram

"Aku Baru Pulang dari Kusagakure Setelah Melakukan Misi Penyelamatan"Ucap Naruto

"Ohh Begitu Silahkan Masuk!"Ucap Penjaga itu

Naruto Yang Berhasil Masuk Ke Suna,Tersenyum Keji Karna Sebentar Lagi akan Ada berita Bahwa Bank Suna Telah Dibobol Habis-Habisan,Whhahahahahaha.

Naruto pun Berjalan Menuju Gedung Pasir Yang Sangat Besar Berbentuk Bakul,Setelah sampai Naruto Menuju Ke Belakang Sebuah Rumah dan Membuat Bunshin

Boff Boff Boff

3 Bunshin Terbuat Dan Naruto Memberi Tahu Rencananya

"Pertama lakukan Henge Menjadi Shinobi Suna Lalu Masuk Ke Gedung Kazekage dan Cari Letak Banknya dan brankas Karena Kita Akan Membobolnya Dari Belakang,Kedua Pergilah Mencari kantong Untuk Menampung uangnya"Jelas panjang lebar Naruto Ke Bunshinnya,Setelah itu Mereka Pergi Melaksanakan Perintah 2 Bunshin Mencari Letak Bank dan brankas dan 1 bunshin Mencari kantong

 **30 menit kemudian**

"Hah,Lama Sekali Mereka itu"Ucap Naruto Kesal

"Kami sudah siapa Bos"Ucap 3 bunshin Naruto

"Baiklah Ayo kita Lakukan"Ucap Naruto Menuju ke belakang Gedung kazekage dipandu dua bunshin,Setelah Sampai Naruto pun Membuat 3 bunshin lagi untuk menjaga pintu Luar dan Pintu brankas.

Naruto Langsung Mengayakan Tangannya Seperti Memegang Mangkuk Dan Terciptalah Bola Spiral Berwarna biru yang Terbuat dari Angin

 **Rasengan**

Dengan Cepat Naruto Langsung Menghantamkan Rasengan itu Ke dinding Gedung

 **Dhuarrr**

Setelah itu Dinding Itu Bolong,dalam gerakan Cepat Para Bunshin Melaksanakan Perintah 3 bunshin Mengambil uang dan 3 lagi Menjaga Kedua Pintu,serta Naruto Sendiri Mengambil Uang,Setelah Kantung Uang Itu Penuh Naruto Dan Para Bunshin Langsung Menghilang tanpa Meninggalkan Jejak,2 detik setelah Naruto Pergi Baru Datanglah Shinobi Suna Dan Kazekage Keempat(Ayah gaara).

"Cih,Sepertinya Ada Yang Membobol Bank Sunaaaaa!"Murka Kazekage...

Sementara Di tengah padang Pasir terlihatlah Naruto dan para bunshin Sedang Menenteng Banyak Kantung yang penuh uang

"Yoshaaaa,Kita Kaya Raya!"Teriak Naruto Kegirangan Beserta Para Bunshin

Setelah Sampai Di konoha Naruto Langsung Memborong Sebuah Apartemen Yang Sama Seperti DI Dimensi Lamanya,Tapi dulu Barang Dan Peralatannya Butut Dan Murahan,Tapi Sekarang Dia Memborong Seluruh Kebutuhan Yang Bintang lima,Bahkan Lap Tangannya pun Bintang Lima.

Seharian penuh Naruto Menghabiskan Waktu di Apartemen itu Malamnya Diapun Baru Saja Makan Dari ichiraku ramen Dengan Menu favoritnya Yaitu Ramen Porsi Jumbo Dengan topiing Char siu Jumbo pula dan itupun 10 mangkuk.

"Kenyangnya"Ucap Naruto Sambil mengelus-elus perut buncitnya

Setelah makan besar malam itu Naruto Langsung Mandi Dengan Shower Bintang 5 nya dan Tidur Di kasur king size Nya.

TBC

Mohon di review ya senpai dan kasih saran ada Masalah apa yang terjadi di Chapter selanjutnya

RnR...


	3. Chapter 3

The saviour

Disclaimer:masashi Kishimoto

Warn:Godlike!naru,

Dirinya sekarang sedang Tiduran di rerumputan Dekat sungai Desa,Menatap langit cerah di pagi hari ini,Naruto Berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya,sudah dua minggu sejak ia membobol bank Sunagakure,dan kabar itu pun tersebar dengan cepat di kelima desa besar,Kabarnya Sunagakure Mendapat kerugian Sebesar 1 juta yen yang author Sendiri Gak tau itu Berapa?...

Kruyukkk

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi pertanda sedang lapar

"Ke ichiraku ramen ah"ucap naruto yang langsung berdiri dan langsung tancap gas..

IN ICHIRAKU RAMEN

Naruto membuka tirai kedai ramen itu

"ah selamat datang"Ucap Teuchi Pemilik ichiraku ramen

Naruto mendudukan diri di Kursi

"Ramen Char siu jumbo satu Paman"Ucap Naruto memesan Ramen Favoritnya

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"Ucap paman teuchi

Di sela sela menunggunya

"Paman Aku pesan Seperti biasa ttebayo!"

Naruto terkejut Saat ada yang Menyebutkan kata kata yang sering dia ucapkan Saat memesan ramen di dunianya dan juga kata2 terakhir orang itu Itu adalah Kata2 pun melihat Seseorang yang Mengatakan itu dan melihat 2 anak kecil berambut pirang yang satunya anak laki laki berambut pirang jabrik bermata biru dengan 3 goresan di masing masing pipinya Dan yang satu lagi Anak perempuan yang cirinya sama dengan yang laki laki tetapi Rambut panjangnya di ikat twintails...Naruto terkejut Melihat kedua anak itu, anak laki laki itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya 'apa mungkin Dia adalah diriku di dunia ini 'batin Naruto

' **ya,memang benar anak itu adalah dirimu'batin kurama**

'benarkah'

' **ya,aku baru saja Menemui Diriku yang lain di Perutnya...Dan juga diriku yang disini Juga Dibelah Menjadi kekuatan yin,yang...yin berada di anak laki itu dan yang berada di anak perempuan itu...'Ucap kurama panjang lebar**

'hmm sepertinya Diriku yang di sini memiliki kembaran ya'..

Tuk!

Kesadaran naruto kembali dan ia melihat ramen pesannya sudah tersaji di depannya,Naruto mengambil sumpit dan Memakannya...Di sela sela memakannya Ia Sempat Mendengar Paman teuchi menyebutkan "ini pesanan kalian Naruto dan Naruko?...

'Memang benar Anak itu Adalah diriku'Batin naruto Seraya melihat Si Naruto Itu Memakan dengan ce2patnya dan si Naruko Makan Dengan Santai...

Naruto telah menghabiskan makanannya,ia berdiri dan Membayar Lalu Pergi pulang ke Apartemen mahalnya...

Skip time At Apartement

Naruto sekarang Sedang Mengemasi Bajunya Ke Tas nya ia berencana untuk pergi sebentar Dari Desa Hanya Berjalan jalan di luar selama Beberapa hari Dan mungkin Saja Sampai Seminggu,...

SKIP TIME AGAIN AT MIDNIGHT

Jaket Hitam oranye Sudah Terpasang Di tubuhnya Sepatu ninja Juga Sudah Terpasang Di Kakinya...Saat inilah yang tepat Untuk pergi,setelah mengunci apartemennya Ia pun Melompat Dari rumah kerumah dan akhirnya sampai di gerbang Konoha...Berlari Ke atas gerbang Dengan Cakra Naruto Berhasil Keluar Dari Desa Tanpa Sepengetahuan Seseorang Tetapi

Tep

Sekarang berdiri Di depannya Seorang Bertopeng Yang Di yakininya Sebagai anbu...Anbu berambut hitam Yang diikat itu Menaikkan tangannya Sehingga Datanglah 5 orang anbu di Sbelakangnya .

"Kau telah melanggar peraturan Dengan keluar Dari desa Pada Saat Tidak Jam Operasional(author tak tahu mau buat apa nama jam nya?)...Jangan melawan dan Kami akan membawamu dan memberikan hukuman"ucap anbu topeng elang itu

"Cih, aku tidak mau"ucap naruto yang langsung melompat kabur dari anbu itu.

Anbu yang melihat Naruto Ingin kabur Melemparkan banyak Kunai peledak sehingga membuat pohon yang kena hancur...Naruto yang melihat itu langsung Berlari ke sebuah tanah lapang dan ia melihat para anbu yang berdiri 4 meter di hadapannya...Tanpa basa basi Salah Satu Dari sekelompok anbu tersebut Merapalkan Segel

 **Katon gokak kyu no jutsu**

Semburan bola api Terlihat Melesat keaarah Naruto...Naruto yang melihat itu Menghindar dengan bersalto ke Samping Sehingga Bola Api itu Hanya Mengenai pohon dan membuat pohon itu tumbang...

 **Kagebunshin no jutsu**

5 klon Muncul Di Samping Naruto Dan Tanpa Basa basi 5 klon Itu Menyerang Para anbu...Naruto Sendiri pun Bertarung Dengan Anbu elang itu merapal segel Dan Terciptalah Bola Api Yang Menerjang naruto...Naruto Menhindar dengan Bersalto Lagi...Dan setelah itu ia mengambil kunai dan Menerjang Anbu itu...Anbu Yang melihat Itu Mengeluarkan Pedang kecilnya Dan Menyerang Naruto...Serangan demi serangan Diluncurkan...dan Tangkisan demi tangkisan di luncurkan juga...Naruto Dan Anbu itu pun Sama2 Melompat mundur

'Aku Akan mengakhiri ini'batin naruto

 **RASENSHURIKEN**

Rasenshuriken Sudah Berada di tangan Naruto...Naruto Langsung Melemparkan Rasenshuriken itu Ke anbu itu...Anbu elang yang melihat itu Merapalkan Segel Dan Keluarlah Bola Api Yang Sangat api dan rasenshuriken itu pun berada tapi Sayangnya Bola api itu Terhisap ke rasenshuriken yang membuat rasenshuriken itu tambah besar...Anbu elang Menghindar dengan Cara Melompat...Naruto yang melihat itu Melakukan Shunsin Dan muncul di belakang anbu dan langsung menendang Anbu elang Sehingga meluncur ke rasenshuriken

DHUARRRR

Ledakan terjadi setelah anbu itu menabrak Rasenshuriken Dan gelombang angin tercipta Dan Sayatan dari angin Menggores Tubuh anbu itu Sehingga Mengeluarkan Darah ...Setelah gelombang angin itu menghilang Terciptalah kawah besar yang di tengah tengahnya ada si anbu yang Tergeletak Tak Bernyawa Darah Berserakan Di Kawah itu...Topeng Elang itu Telah Hancur Menampakkan Seorang pemuda Dengan Garis melintang Di Wajahnya...Naruto Yang melihat itu Sedikit kaget Bahwa Ia telah Mengalahkan Itachi Uchiha...

TBC


	4. Chapter 3 Awal Perang

The Saviour

Disclaimer:MK

Warn:Godlike!Naru,Harem!Naru

Chapter 3

Δ

Enjoy

Tetapi...

Prok!Prok!Prok!

Tubuh itachi yang tergeletak seketika berubah perlahan menjadi gagak-gagak yang berterbangan di sekitarnya.

Lalu gagak-gagak itu menyatu seketika membentuk tubuh itachi yang tidak terlukai sedikitpun.

"Cih Sial Sepertinya Seranganku Dibinasakannya"Umpat Naruto

Naruto Langsung Membentuk Bunshin lalu Berlari Ke arah itachi bersama Bunshinnya Dengan Rasengan Di tangannya Ketika Rasengan itu Hampir Mengenai Itachi...Itachi Merapal Segel Kai...Dan Seketika Tubuhnya Menghilang Bersama Gagak Yang Mendadak Muncul Dari Ketiadaan...Naruto Terhenyak Dan Menghilangkan Rasengannya.

"Kemana Dia?"ucap naruto

"Sepertinya Ia Melarikan Diri,Naruto"ucap kurama dari alam bawah sadar naruto

"Apaa?Itachi Uchiha Melarikan Diri?Tidak Bisa Dipercaya!"ucap naruto

"Sepertinya ia tahu Kau Bukan Shinobi Sembarangan...Karna Efek Jurus Rasenshurikenmu itu Luar Biasa..Ia kabur mungkin Karna Belum Siap mati"kata kurama

"Ya Mungkin Saja"

Setelah Itu Naruto Lekas Pergi Dari Sana...

Skip Time

Malam

Setelah Lama Berkelana...Naruto Melihat Sebuah Pemukiman

'Sepertinya Pemukiman itu Memiliki Penginapan...Sebaiknya Aku Beristirahat Dulu..'

Narutopun Pergi Ke Pemukiman Tersebut Dan Mencari Penginapan...Setelah Menemukannya...Naruto Memesan Kamar Ke Resepsionis Wanita Berdada Besar Tersebut..lalu setelah mendapat kunci nya...Naruto Masuk Ke Kamar Inapnya...Meletakkan Barang Barangnya...Lalu Mandi Membersihkan Diri...Setelah itu Naruto Bersiap Tidur Tetapi Ia memikirkan Sesuatu.

'Sebenarnya Apa ya Tujuan Ku Di dunia ini?'

'Di Dunia Lamaku...ImpianKu Menjadi Hokage...Tetapi Aku gagal mewujudkannya...Apakah Disinipun Aku Akan Menjadi Hokage?...

Lama Ia Merenung...Sampai Renungannya itu Membuatnya Berlabuh Ke Alam Mimpi...

Cahaya Matahari Yang Menyilaukan Menusuk Retinanya...Ia Mendudukan Diri Sambil Mengucek Matanya...Turun Dari Kasur Dan Melangkahkan Kaki Ke kamar Mandi...Mencuci Muka Dan Kencing.setelah itu ia memakai celana panjangnya dan pergi keluar mencari makan...Berjalan jalan di Pemukiman yang nyaman dan tentram ini Sangat Menyejukkan dirinya di tambah angin sepoi sepoi...Melihat Kedai Ramen Naruto Langsung Melangkahkan Kaki Ke Kedai Tersebut

Membuka tirai kedai ramen

"Ahh Selamat Datang Mau Pesan Apa?"

"Ramen Biasa Saja Paman"

"Tunggu Sebentar"

5 menit kemudian

Paman itu Meletakkan Ramen di depan naruto...naruto langsung mengambil sumpit dan menghabiskan ramen tersebut...membayar ramennya naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar lalu berlalu ke apartemennya...Membereskan Barang Barang Lalu Melanglahkan kaki keluar Memberikan Kunci Penginapan ke Resepsionis Toge itu Lalu keluar...

Skip Time In Another Place

Naruto Melompat Dari Pohon Ke Pohon...Sambil Memikirkan Sesuatu Apa yang Akan dia lanjutkan seterusnya

'Pada Saat Masa ini Seharusnya Obito Sedang Berusaha Membentuk Akatsuki'

'Dengan Menghentikannya Saat Ini...Itu Akan Mencegah Perang yang akan dibuatnya'

'Lebih baik Aku Ke kirigakure Mencegah Obito Mempengaruhi Nagato,Yahiko dan Konan'

'Baiklah Kuputuskan Aku Akan Ke Kirigakure

TBC

Diusahakan Update Secepatnya

Mohon reviewnya ya para pembaca

Sorry jika banyak kesalahan

Kalau ada Saran tolong Berikan

Saran kritik flame akan saya terima

Intinya Reviewwwwww

Thank you very much

I love you


End file.
